


Don't Leave Again

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Couch Cuddles, Drunk Stiles, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Nogitsune/Kanima Bonding, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Friday night Jackson decides to go back to Beacon Hills. He packs himself up and buys the next ticket back to California but it isn’t until Saturday night that he’s back in his home town. Before he goes back to stay with his parents, Jackson stops off at Stiles’ house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Again

**Author's Note:**

> for stackson week and nogitsune week!

One Friday night Jackson decides to go back to Beacon Hills. He packs himself up and buys the next ticket back to California but it isn’t until Saturday night that he’s back in his home town. Before he goes back to stay with his parents, Jackson stops off at Stiles’ house.

He shuts off the engine in his Porsche and rests his forehead on the steering wheel. Jackson’s tired; he should go home and get some sleep but he hasn’t seen Stiles in almost two years – he _needs_ to see him.

When Jackson looks up at the moon, he sighs at the constant reminder that nothing will ever be the same again. The couple of days that he spent with Derek after he became a wolf were among the hardest. Learning to control himself as a wolf was difficult, especially because he’d spent the previous months as a homicidal lizard.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Jackson focuses his hearing on the Stilinski house. The Sheriff isn’t home; the only heartbeats that he can hear is the erratic sound of Stiles’ and his own, which is slightly softer and slower.

Jackson eventually walks to the front of the house and knocks on the door. It takes Stiles a few minutes but Jackson can feel his heartbeat rising as the familiar sound of clumsy feet become clearer by the second.

The door swings open, revealing Stiles on the other side but all Jackson can focus on is the stench of alcohol raiding off of Stiles.

“Jackson, is that you?” Stiles asks, squinting his eyes at the figure in front of him.

He doesn’t bother to ask the obligatory ‘are you drunk?’ question because it’s obvious that Stiles’ is drunk, or possibly a little more than that, but instead he just lets out a small sigh.

“Yes, it’s me.”

Stiles cocks an eyebrow at Jackson and wonders if he’s had so much to drink that he’s imagining things. “Why would you come back _now_? Of all times, why now? Why not when we all needed you? Do you know what happened to me – or to the rest of us?”

Jackson doesn’t know to respond to Stiles. Sure, when he’d bumped into Isaac they discussed bits and pieces of their lives apart up until then. However, the only time that Isaac had mentioned Stiles was when he said something about Stiles continuously picking on his scarves.

With a small shake of his head, Jackson looks up at Stiles and sees pools of water forming at the bottom of his eyes. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to comfort Stiles, so he just stands there quietly waiting for Stiles to give him some sort of sign.

Stiles sniffles and wipes the tears away from his eyes before they can fall. “You should, uh, come in, I guess.”

He follows Stiles inside, treading lightly behind him as he watches Stiles’ carefully. Jackson yawns and looks at the living room. He shrugs and sits down on the couch but no more than ten seconds later, Stiles puts a pillow down in Jackson’s lap before lying down across the couch with his head in the pillow.

“Y’know, Jackson,” Stiles begins, “I was possessed by a trickster spirit for a little while.”

The room is silent for the next thirty seconds. Jackson’s eyes are blown wide with a mixture of regret, sadness and shame. He knows that he’ll never forgive himself for not being there for Stiles, especially when Stiles was there for him.

“It’s not that bad, I’m better now,” Stiles says, breaking the silence.

Jackson sighs and starts running his restless fingers through the strands of Stiles’ hair, occasionally grazing them against his scalp. He remembers all the blood, how it got under his claws and the way he could never get it to wash away. Jackson remembers the recent pools in Stiles’ eyes and feels them form in his own.

“I’m so sorry, Stiles,” Jackson mumbles through tears, “You’re right, I should have been there for you but I wasn’t.”

Stiles sits up, leaning on his elbows for a second before turning around to face Jackson. When he sees the pools of water fall from Jackson’s eyes he reaches up with an unsteady hand and wipes the tears away.

Their hands feel around for each other before they join for the first time in years. The palm of Stiles’ hand is clammy and Jackson wonders if he has nightmares from when he was possessed. He wonders if he wakes up in the middle of the night like Jackson still does, even after all this time.

With everything that they’ve been through, despite the years that they spent apart, Stiles leans closer and presses his forehead against Jackson’s. “It doesn’t matter, you’re here now.”

They stay together like that until Stiles wants to lie down again, which isn’t too long because he’s still slightly drunk, no matter how many times he tries to tell himself that he isn’t. Jackson starts carding his fingertips through Stiles’ hair again, and Stiles lets it softy lull him to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
